


Somebody’s Gonna Pay....

by flickawhip



Series: Puppy!Fliss [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Puppy!Fliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss' fierce side explodes... Mickie can calm her... maybe.





	Somebody’s Gonna Pay....

“I’ll kill her...”

“No.”

Before Fliss can leave the room Mickie had grabbed her wrist, tightening her grip even as the girl let out an angry growl, all strength leaving her before she slipped to her knees, Mickie releasing her wrist the second she recognized the angry panting and soft sound of the girl trying to control her tears. 

“Puppy...”

She moved around the girl, slipping to her knees and stroking the girl’s hair gently, kissing her forehead even as the girl nestled closer, whining pathetically. 

“Oh Pup... you really need to trust me when I say I’m okay...”

“She hurt you...”

“Only a little.”

Mickie murmurs, stroking the girl’s hair, letting out a soft sigh when the girl’s lips brushed her bruised wrist again, feeling the dampness of tears at the girl’s cheek and pulling the girl into her, stroking her hair again when the girl whined a second time, nestling closer until she could lift Mickie into her lap, cradling her closer. 

“It’ll be okay Pup... I promise.”


End file.
